1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auto focus camera capable of selecting an automatic focusing mode in which a phototaking lens is automatically directed to its in-focus position by a driving device and a manual focusing mode in which the phototaking lens is directed to its in-focus position by manual operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is convenient to provide the above-described auto focus camera with a display device for displaying whether the phototaking lens is in its in-focus condition and to display the condition of the phototaking lens by such display device both in automatic focusing mode and manual focusing mode.
Further, if a focus lock device is provided in the camera having such a display device so that after the phototaking lens has been focused to a particular object in automatic focusing mode, this focus lock device is operated to stop the driving of the phototaking lens by a drive device and to fix the display by the aforementioned display device, the phototaking lens will not be moved and the display will not change even if the camera is moved thereafter to change the composition and therefore, the degree of freedom of photography will be greatly improved and photogtaphy will be more convenient.
However, if, in such a camera, the focus lock device is inadvertently operated in manual focusing mode and the display by the display device is fixed, the display will not change even if the operator has moved the phototaking lens by manual operation. This may lead to an undesirable possibility that even when the phototaking lens is not actually in its in-focus condition, the operator will incorrectly believe that the phototaking lens is in its in-focus condition.